


[纳瓦/马德里往事]C小调第五交响曲

by ex_skeleton



Series: 狂想曲世界 [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 真-试阅。就写了这么多233。系列新中篇！论孩子在中年人关系中的意义。（x





	[纳瓦/马德里往事]C小调第五交响曲

西班牙多数黑手党都基于某个城市，但马德里竞技是一个总部在马德里的机动性的雇佣兵部队。于是对于有熟人在马德里竞技的人来说，别称“马竞全球购”，给朋友们代购个南美特产非洲武器都非常方便。

在以国籍为底、商品交易为名的马德里通敌行为里，可以当作消费主义案例分析的本泽马是格里兹曼和卢卡斯的主要客户，瓦拉内就真是个稀客，搞得格里兹曼眨巴眨巴眼睛十分好奇：你买的这啥东西？

他刚带队从北非回来，鼻梁还带着点新鲜的艳红晒伤，碧蓝眼睛一转，像只不到半个月大的小鹿。

但瓦拉内没得欣赏的空。他把跟米兰赌场装钱同款的保险箱打开，目光就全被躺在天鹅绒包装里的东西吸引了，放纵了自己几秒钟欣赏它的美——兵戎杀伐之人，哪个不是刀痴枪迷呢。

格里兹曼探过头去，一下也怔住了。

阿尔及利亚有个不出世的冷兵器锻造大师，神龙见首不见尾，但因为殖民地前身与齐达内的私交，于是半个克莱枫丹出身的人的武器都来自那里。

比如瓦拉内的爪刀。

盒子里躺着的也是一副爪刀。

格里兹曼敏锐地发现一点不同，他对冷兵器制式几乎过目不忘，认得出这一副比瓦拉内那副规格上要小一圈，应该不是体格正常的成年男子能驾驭的，遂问出声：“这不是你留着自己用的吧……给谁的？”

人有两种常见的智商断崖式下跌：刚谈恋爱，和刚有小孩儿。巨大的本能之爱会从理性手里夺过“分寸”的话语权，瓦拉内未能避免，一不小心说了真实想法：”我女儿要过生日了。“

格里兹曼：……？！

 

一个神秘都是法国人的聊天群租，格里兹曼@所有人。  
”兄弟们。“  
”大新闻。“  
”拉斐尔说他有女儿了。“

这个群里寂静了几分钟，然后炸了。群众的八卦热情是无穷无尽的，瓦拉内的表情管理险些绷不住，嘴角抽搐。

然后坎特宝宝冒了个泡，问了一个只有他问出口才正儿八经、其他人虽然酝酿已久但是都深知自己说出来就破坏此刻的温馨气氛、于是都不太好意思提的万众期待的问题：“妈妈是谁啊？”

瓦拉内：该来的总会来的。

而且他还真的回答不了这个问题。在他认识小姑娘之前的调查里他确实没查到，认识之后的交流中小姑娘也只字未提，所以可能不是什么好的回忆。不想说瓦拉内也不会追问，亲密之人更应该尊重彼此的痛处与秘密。

他只有在格里兹曼灼灼的目光中照实说：“这很复杂……“

于是群里又寂静了几分钟，瓦拉内十分肯定自己的风评怕是要出点问题。大家的洛里爸爸出面语重心长地叮嘱：

”好好对人家，要不就不用回克莱枫丹了知道了吗。“

瓦拉内看到这句话的时候心里闪过的是纳瓦斯的模样。于是不经意的笑容在他脸上闪过，几乎发出圣光。格里兹曼惊了：卧槽，这兄弟认真的啊。

 

当晚纳瓦斯笑问”你通敌回来了？“迎接瓦拉内回家的时候感受到一丝丝忧虑，女儿生日要到了，兼职师傅的瓦拉内理所应当地准备了贵重的订制武器，这选的是在太好太合适，让他倍感压力——他还不知道送什么。

作为一个目前毕生都在地下社会混的、前半生流离失所跌宕起伏的传统拉美男子，他能立即想到的礼物说实在的非常俗套：送钱。

但钱就是生活保障，没人跟它过不去。作为家庭顶梁柱的思维是文化给他的潜意识中的骄傲，与之相关的现实问题就是，要是顶梁柱倒下了，家里人得活得下去。

所以这个钱的形式也让他觉得有些拿不出手。至少他觉得十六岁小姑娘不可能觉得这很酷。是保险金。

敢做黑手党的人身保险生意怕是疯了，瑞士的苏黎世除外。瑞士的几个组织帮全世界黑手党管钱，巴塞尔地下钱庄，年轻人放高利贷，苏黎世开设各种各样的面向法外之人的保险，商业头脑堪称奇才，其数据库阿贾克斯试图黑进至少试了二十年。

于是纳瓦斯秘密飞了一趟苏黎世，把自己的人命变现成了巨额的美金，写受益人时的庄重仪式感几乎让他觉得，这就是登记事实婚姻关系的那一刻了，虽然占据伴侣那一栏的对象远在马德里，占据子嗣那一栏的人甚至跟他没有半点血缘关系。

签字的钢笔是名贵的奢侈品，被安放在实木桌面上的声音是结实的，如他此刻心脏加速的跳动。

从此以后他的死亡会有意义。

多年前他命如草芥，无人问津，死在暗巷里尸体就喂老鼠。如今他确定自己的死亡会带来伤痛，会有人为他盖棺收殓，在他的坟墓前献上鲜花。他不再是一个人。这样沉重的责任使他完整，使他拥有归属之所，使他于命悬一线的绝望和生活消磨的虚无中，始终能告诉自己，再撑一下啊。

在这个只有他与见证人的密室里，他的流浪正式结束了。这就是那个交付一生的仪式，将用毕生兑现的承诺。此刻的热血澎湃和骨骼里舒展的郑重，比被纹上家族纹身的那一刻更让他觉得自己像个活生生的人。


End file.
